Hetalia: World Showcase!
by SincerelyChic
Summary: The Characters of Hetalia go to Disney World Showcase in Epcot!
1. TheRenege

~The Vargas brothers house in Rome~

"Lovino! Hurry up or we'll be late!" Felincio called as he loaded the last of his things into his suitcase. He was so excited and couldn't stop smiling. In one hand he held his and Lovinos' plane tickets while in the other was a brochure with colorful pictures of food and people smiling, and a black and white mouse mascot in a vacation shirt and straw hat. "This is going to be so much fun. A vacation with all our friends together!"

"I'm not going." Lovino bellowed from down the hall as he sat on the sofa disgruntled.

"Huh?! What do you mean you're not coming?! Frechelo this is our chance to spend vacation with all our friends!"

"What makes you think I want to spend time with those idiots, eh?!" Lovino crossed his arms and legs and spewed haughty.

"No way am I wasting my time with that loud hamburger bastard, big eyebrows bastard, potato-eating-German-bastard and his bigger bastard brother- who claims he's Prussian or whatever- the snooty Austrian bastard, the French bastard and the bastard whose name and face I can't remember. Then there's the Japanese bastard, who isn't all that bad I guess, but the Greek and Turkish bastards that follow him around are supper annoying. And that Chinese and scary Russian bastard... and WORST OF ALL, THAT BIG JERK BASTARD Spain I hate the MOST!"

"But Lovino, you where so excited just yesterday?"

"I was not! I already told you I'm not going now shut up!" He stormed into his bedroom and slammed the door begins him. Just then a horn honked from outside. Ludwig pulled up in his Jeep, wearing his camo pants, combat boots, and black tank top. His radio was on low with easy Germanic melodies leaking out. In the back seat was a black duffel bag he'd packed for the trip. He had just stilled the engine when Felincio came running out the front door swinging his suitcase alongside him.

"Good afternoon Ludwig!"

"Guten tag Feliencio." He froze midway to the car. He face a mix of confusion and appalling. "Why aren't you wearing the matching shirts I got?"

Verdammit, Ludwig cursed internationally, Of course Felincio would notice something so trifle. He thought fast, "Ah, it's in my bag. I wanted to wait till we actually got there to put it on."

"Oh, I see." Felincio smiled brightly in his custom made Mickey Mouse t-shirt, kaiky pants, open toed sandals, and big rimmed sunglasses. He certainly looked like a tourist on vacation.

"Well, lets get going then."

"We can't...see Lovino decided that he doesn't want to go, so...?"

"I see. That will make Alfred quite put out. He was quite ecstatic that he had bought tickets for everyone. Does this mean that you aren't going as well?"

Felincio pouted, his face twisted in discern. He was looking forward to going on vacation with everyone, and he'd hate to let Alfred down by not going. But if Lovino didn't come...? Then it hit him and glorious idea that would solve everything! He ran back inside peering into Lovinos room where he laid on his stomach across the bed with his arms folded under his pillow trying his best not to notice his brother.

"Hey Lovino, I just wanted to say ciao before we leave for the airport, and also I really think you should come with us, and to change your mind I brought you something..."

Lovinos interest peaked at this and he turned to face his brother standing half in the doorway holding something out dramatically.

"Tada! It's leftover pasta from last nights dinner! Now you'll change your mind and come on vacation with us won't you?"

Lovino could believe how utterly ridicules his brother could be sometimes. He reached for the nearest thing off his nightstand and threw it across the room at Felincio's head. His brother let out a yelp and disappeared down the hall.

Back outside Ludwig was still waiting, sitting in the drivers seat of his Jeep. When he looked up and saw Felincio shuffling down the driveway, expression glum, staring down at his feet, and with a noticeable bump atop his head. He climbed into the passenger seat.

"I guess there are things even pasta can't fix." Felincio pouted.

Ludwig didn't need to ask to concur what the Italian had tried to convince his brother, really he was an idiot at times. He sighed and pulling the car out of the driveway and they were on their way.

.

Frachelo- brother

Guten tag- good day

Ciao- goodbye


	2. TheDawdler

~Meanwhile at Alfred's residents in Orlando FL~

"Arthur, hurry up already!" Alfred rushed around his apartment anxiously glancing out the window to the yellow cab waiting out front. It was only 7:00 am, but the streets were already alive in he city that never sleeps. Normally it would be too early for Alfred to be moving about, he'd still but snuggled under his comforter slamming the snooze button on his alarm clock for a few more minutes before starting the day. But not today, today he was alive wire. He'd barely been able to sleep the previous night, so excited for their trip. In fact he'd been excited all week since he first bought the tickets and booked the reservations. Now it was just a short drive to the airport and they'd be on their way... That is if Arthur ever stopped dragging his feet. Seriously Alfred was considering leaving without him.

"I'm coming, for Christ sake just give me a moment!" The Englishman huffed descending the stairs with two over stuffed suitcases in tow. Arthur set the luggage aside the front door and took a breath. "That's the last of it. Honestly lad, I think you're over packing, it's only for one weekend after all."

"Which is exactly why I gotta make sure to pack everything. Who knows if we'll ever all get vacation time at once, we gotta make the most of it!"

The blonde came to an abrupt halt at the front door before backtracking quickly up the stairs again. "Crap, I almost forgot my travel pillow!" He rummaged through the coat closet tossing things every which way. "It's in here somewhere...aha! Found it."

"Is that really necessary? We're not even taking a flight, just meeting the others at the airport then taking the shuttle?"

"Yeah, I can use it on the drive."

_Great_, the Brit thought, _now I'll have to endure his snoring and drool_. Arthur glanced over at the American's oversized and overstuffed luggage then to his own duffle. Really, all one needed for a weekend trip was the essentials, change of clothes, toiletries, wallet, passport, proper footwear, maybe a camera and some SPF.

"That reminds me, you Alfred did remember to pack sunscreen?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Hey did you happen to see where I left my-"

Just then the phone rang.

"Again?" The Englishmen sounded exasperated. "Honestly, who is it this time? You better not waste another hour explaining your extraterrestrial friend on how to access the internet."

"Chill out dude." The blonde flipped his mobile open and answered "Alfred F. Jones, hero speaking!"

From the other end an voice came, "Hello Mr. Jones this is the Orlando International front desk, we're calling to notify you of two of your associates arrival, a Mr. Edelstein and Mr. Beilschmidt."

"Great! Just tell them to wait at customs we'll be there soon."

"Yes sir."

Alfred placed the phone back in his pocket "Austria and Prussia are at the airport."

"I still can't believe you invited those two. Austria isn't so bad a fellow but I wouldn't want to be seen with that white haired wanker in public."

"It wasn't on purpose, I called Germany's house to tell him and Italy about my vacation plans when Prussia overhead, invited himself and Austria, and announced that it was an all expenses paid trip to everyone else."

"Honestly you could have just refused and avoided this whole mess out from the start."

"Yeah, but then the loudmouth made it out that my country was struggling financially and that I couldn't _afford_ to pay for everyone's vacation, so naturally I had to prove him wrong." The American spun around and made a victory pose. "Because that's what hero's do, so take that!"

"Oh yeah, you sure showed him." Arthur replied in snide. _Idiot_, he thought. We best hurry before Prussia does something to have security called."

"Oh, but first I need to grab my headphones?"

"Typical American never ready on time even, when it's you own schedule." The gentleman shook his head descended the steps out to the awaiting cab.

.

~Meanwhile~

Felincio and Ludwig where on their way to the airport. The former still glum over leaving his brother behind. Ludwig noticed his friends turn in mood, and although he couldn't understand why the foul mouthed twin had decided against their travel plans, he knew that Felincio had really been looking forward to spending this vacation with him and his brother. Never the best at raising another's spirits but Ludwig attempted nonetheless.

He cleared his throat, "Italy, I-ah just remembered, you made a itinerary for while at the park? Would you like to discuss them?"

"Oh? You mean my Disney Do List, yeah it's a list of all the fun and exciting things for us and our friends to try. I found most of the ideas online."

Felincio reached into his carry on bag and pulled out a small notebook with intricate Mickey ears, shoes, and gloves on the cover. Attached was a silly Mickey Mouse bobble pen.

"Let's see first is; Take a picture of us all at the park entrance, then go on all the rides, next is to do some souvenir shopping, meet the characters, and lastly to watching the fireworks at night!"

Ludwig kept his gaze forward, he wasn't overly fond of having his picture taken, or to piddle with people in costumes, being in any situation that was overcrowded, loud, and rambunctious offspring running rampant...

No, Ludwig was not a fan and his brow creased and twitched just thinking of the awful headache that was due to come. But on the other hand, even though he wasn't ecstatic over theme parks after the Italian had asked him to go and knowing it would make him happy Ludwig found himself more than obliged to see his friend happy.

"You know, Felincio continued, "they say that going to places like theme parks is a good way to strengthen family bonds. That's part why I was hoping _frachelo_ would come. It'd be good for him to spend time with all his friends and family outside of work meetings politics."

Felincio thought back to the last time his brother and him had gone on holiday. It was a short weekend spent in Buñol to celebrate _La Tomatina_, a day dedicated to throwing tomatoes, it's one of Italy's favorite holidays! He could remember him and his brother pelting each other with squashed tomatoes, each smiling while dripping in juices, and Spain laughing in the background.

"Ah, _perfecto_! That's it! I'll call big brother Spain and have him speak to Lovino. Once he realizes that this vacation will be just as fun as the last, then he's sure to change his mind!"

As the auburn haired Italian reached excitedly to dialed the number on his phone the blonde German continued to drive with us eyes forward and fend off the impending migraine he knew was in his distant future.

.

_Perfecto_\- perfect

_La Tomatina_\- a cultural festival in August featuring a tomato fight throughout the city.


End file.
